dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Anvil of the Void (location)
} |name= Anvil of the Void |icon= Ico Anvil.png |image= Area-Anvil_of_the_Void.jpg |px= 270px |type= Dungeon |location= The Deep Roads |inhabitants= Darkspawn |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} The Anvil of the Void is the ancient smithy of Caridin, the dwarven Paragon renowned for creating the lost art of forging golems. It is unlocked by completing The Dead Trenches area. Background The secret to Caridin's art disappeared with his death, and soon after the area was abandoned to the darkspawn and its location in the Deep Roads faded from memory. The area is filled with traps created by Caridin to destroy any who would seek to take the Anvil for themselves. Branka, a dwarven Paragon, has rediscovered the smithy and seeks a way to its heart. Enemies *Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal). *Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal). *Genlock Alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant). *Genlock Emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant). *Ogre (Darkspawn, Lieutenant). *Stone Golems (Golem, Normal and Lieutenant). Several of these are in the gas-filled room. *Spirit Apparatus (Golem, Lieutenant). *Forgotten Spirit (Dwarf, Lieutenant). Appear to give no xp, so extending the battle with them is not productive. *Enraged Spirit (Dwarf, Lieutenant). As above. *Caridin (Golem, Boss) when siding with Branka. *Shale (Golem, Normal) when siding with Branka and Shale's in the party. *Branka (Dwarf, Boss) when siding with Caridin. Carries the items Vanguard, Branka's Shield and Expert Dweomer Rune. Containers * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Darkspawn, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Critter) * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Dwarven, Elite) - see below Items , source: Branka , source: Branka , source: Branka , source: Caridin , source: Caridin , source: x5, source: , source: Notable gifts for companions: , source: Special Objects *Lyrium Vein. *Gas Valves: all four need to be closed to stop the damage in the Golem room. *The Golem Registry. Examining this item will start the related quest. *The Anvil of the Void. Involved In (DLC The Stone Prisoner required) Exits *Deep Roads. However the way will be blocked while A Paragon of Her Kind is active. *After the final battle the path will be unblocked and you can walk through the Deep Roads to an exit or speak to Oghren to leave the Deep Roads immediately. Notes *Oghren will always be in your party while doing the quest line. And it is handy to have Shale with you if you want to do her Companion Quest before going back to Orzammar. *If The Warden sides with Branka and Shale is part of the active party, Shale will join Caridin and fight against The Warden. *If The Warden sides with Caridin and Shale is there too, it can lead to the quest A Golem's Memories after talking to Caridin at the end of the combat. *If Shale is not part of the active party, the next time The Warden talks to her in Camp after the new Dwarven king is crowned, she will ask what happened. Depending on how the conversation goes, she can either leave the party or start her Companion Quest. A Warden that killed Caridin can lie to her to avoid a severe loss of approval (-28). Bugs *If entering whilst in stealth mode and then talking to Branka, Oghren will enter with the other four members of your party if he wasn't already present. However he isn't a real member of your party and won't follow. *After you talked and decide to walk out, the area gets blocked and you cannot go back in or out, remaining stuck between the wall Branka creates and the exit that doesn't work any more. *Talking to Oghren afterwards can not only get you out of the area but also gives Codex entry: Oghren. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Dungeons Category:Deep Roads